The little warrior
by Libby13
Summary: 'One will join and will be different from the rest. Don't cast her away for she will save Stormclan' Follow Dragonkit from the death of one of her litter mates to the other one trying to kill her and finally saving the clan.


**please review **

* * *

the medicine cat Nightshade padded through the forest of starclan. He slowed down then stopped to a complete halt. Blackstar a old leader she was a leader of the original four clans, there names have been lost in time, was standing in front of him.

"Blackstar!" Nightshade meowed. He was very surprised, the cats from the original clans don't usually talk to the cats of the new clans.

"One kit will come but she will be different from the rest. Don't cast her out, let her join your clan for she will save Stormclan." Blackstar said coldly she hated cats from the new clans. Her eyes were slits telling Nightshade to back off and not ask anything But he didn't get the hint.

"b...but blackstar" Nightshade started to ask something about what she ment but Blackstar's tail twitched silencing him. Slowly she started to fade from his vision.

"She won't remember anything even her died litter mate " blackstar whispered then her ears twitched at the sound of a broken twig.

"come out and show your self" she meowed loudly into the shadows. A small five moon old tom stepped out of the shadows. His ears were flatten and his tail touched the ground. Blackstar turned and faced the orange with a white spot on his lower back kit.

"hello Frekkit " her heart soften at the site of kit joining starclan. He puffed out his chest and stared at her

"am...am I in starclan" he said weakly but he tried to look and act like his father, Owlstar the leader of snowclan.

"Yes...come ill show you the camp" she turned around and beckoned fleakkit to follow With her tail.

* * *

**at stormclan**

* * *

Nightshade opened his eyes quickly. He glanced around his den before pushing himself up. With one glance at his sleeping white furred apprenticed, he dashed out of the medicine den and headed to the leaders den to tell Frecklestar what Blackstar had told him. Slowly the tom ventured forward into his leaders den.

"frecklestar" he meowed softly. No reply

"Frecklestar" he said a little louder, still no reply.

"FRECKLESTAR" Frekle jumped up startled/scared and was ready to attack any cat that wasn't from her clan.

"what clan attack" she hissed at nightshade. Her claws were extend, and her orange fur stood on end.

"no clan is attack, I...I just needed to tell you something" he whispered then sat down. At first Frecklestar didn't now what to think.

"what?! Then why did you wake me up" she sat down angrily. Freaklestar was pissed off with her brother nightshade.

" One kit will come but she will be different from the rest. Don't cast her out, let her join your clan for she will save Stormclan" he repeated what Blackstar had told him. Frecklestar slowly calmed down.

"what douse it mean" she asked worried for her clan But nightshade just flattened his ears and looked down at the ground.

"I don't know...it was unclear and Blackstar told me this" nightshade explained everything that had happened in his dream even though he already told her the most part.

"that means a kit with save this clan" Frecklestar wispered before flicking her tail

"Go and don't tell anyone nightshade" she meowed before curling up other next and pretend to fallback to sleep but she couldn't cause she was to worried for her clan. Nightshade bowed his head and left his leader, his sister den. Slowly he walked back to is den. Sleeply her curled up in his next his speckled tail tickling his nose.

* * *

**earlier that day (before nightshades dream) at snowclan**

* * *

"Don't go to far" meowed the kits mother. Dragonkit, Frekkit, and Streamkit were padding around heading to there secret place. The three off them only know of this place. They had to go on there bellies and crawl forward to get inside.

"Streamkit..." Frekkit said to his brother ignoring their sister

"what?" Streamkit knew what he was doing and ignored her to. Dragonkit's black and wight ears flatten before she turned and started to play with a moss ball that they had brought into here.

"let's go exploring outside of camp" Frekkit said before pouncing after the moss ball that Dragonkit was playing with.

"Ya! Dragonkit will you come?" He asked thinking that she would wimp out and say no. Dragonkit looked up at them kinda of scared.

"s...sure" she whimpered before crawling out of their secret place. Frekkit and Streamkit looked at each other surprised. Quickly Frekkit crawled after her

"are you sure? It will be scary" he meowed trying to scare her

"no...I'm going" she said more sternly

"ok" Streamkit said and shrugged. The three of them sneaked out of camp and when they made it out of camp they still had to be sneaky cause they can't let any cat see them.

"hey look!" Frekkit whispered then ran out onto the lake with Dragonkit following closely behind

"WAIT!" Streamkit shouted. Frekkit stopped and Dragonkit ran into him.

"Don't move" growled frekkit. Dragonkit didn't say anything but nodded her head. They stood there in silence till a group of six warriors came running Up and stopped at the edge of the frozen lake.

"Dragonkit! Frekkit!" A she cat pushed through the group of warriors. When she reached the edge of the lake she was about to run out but a blacked pelted tom stopped her.

"Stripepelt it won't help if you run there" he said sternly but every cat could here the pain in his voice.

"Owlstar..." She looked at him then brought her attention back to her kits.

"I know but we will try" he said before carefully placing a paw on the ice. The ice cracked the second he put his paw there. The crack reached the kits and both of them plunged into the water. Flekkit died instantly because his neck was broken when he got hit by ice. Dragonkit tried to swim up but fail. A few seconds past and she was out cold. The six warriors left the kits mother there weeping and plunged into the water to get the kits but they only found the one kit Flekkit. They searched for Dragonkit but couldnt find here so they thought she had died to but she lived.

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading this I'm going to put the second chapter tomorrow or later today! Please review!**


End file.
